


Any Hints about you?

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Adventures of Having a Incubus Roommate [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Better Together, Blushing, Cute, Demon, Demon!Anti, Demons, Domestic, Domestics, Floof, Fluff, Fluffy, Jacksepticeye Character, Jacksepticeye ego, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Markiplier - Freeform, Red writes, Series, Ship, Short, Short Story, antisepticeye, can be read separate, compliments, human!mark, manti - Freeform, peanut butter and brown sugar, shipfic, short stories put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~  Mark just wants to know a little more about his roommate!The third installment of the series with Incubus demon!Anti and human!Mark.





	Any Hints about you?

Red~

  
Mark blushed, gaping slightly- how did Anti NOT see a problem with sitting on him like this- on top of him!

  
Nonetheless, Anti just seemed kind of bored here, “Any day now, pretty boy.”

  
Mark snapped out of it, a blush probably still very present on his face- “I- I just wanted to get to know you a bit- considering you’ve seemingly been living underneath my bed for a while-“

  
The incubus blinked before bursting out in deep laughing, “Ya look so fuckin flustered!”

  
Mark’s eyes widened almost comically, “Well you are literally on top of me.”

  
“So?” Anti shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. Finally he rolled off of the other, before sitting down beside him, “Anyways, what do ya wanna know?”

  
Mark isn’t sure why this was the first question out of his mouth but, “Why do you only eat peanut butter and brown sugar?”

  
“Have you ever tried it?”

  
Mark shook his head before Anti disappeared. He shot up and looked around the room, “An-“

  
Mark was quickly cut off by a spoon being shoved in his mouth. He coughed in surprised, but managed to swallow. What he tasted was pretty sweet, but tasted good. He wasn’t a fan of how sticky it was though.

  
“It’s fuckin awesome,” Anti said simply, plopping down in a computer chair.

  
As soon as Mark recovered from the shock, he sighed. Anti had apparently taken the newest container already. Great- Mark was never going to be able to eat peanut butter again, “What exactly gave you the idea for this.. snack?”

  
“Peanut butter cookie recipe,” he slipped the spoon in his mouth, before letting out a faux moan.

  
Mark ignored his blush, “Alright... would you like to move out from underneath the bed, and into the other bedroom?”

  
Anti furrowed his eyebrows, “Nah. I’d rather stay in here. Easier to feed. Thanks though.”

  
Mark looked very confused, “Feed?”

  
“Off all that pent up aggression and sexual energy ya got. Yknow, ya think someone as muscular as you could go out and get some from time to time-“ Anti let his eyes very obviously roam over the other’s form.

  
Mark didn’t know what to do- firstly, he didn’t do that very often. He mainly focused on his work- however here he was. Getting called out by an incubus themselves. What even really was an incubus other than a demon anyway...?

  
Mark ended up throwing a pillow at the other. Anti easily caught it and rolled his eyes, “Now that’s just childish.”

  
“Well don’t comment on my sex life,” Mark grumbled back. This would be really amusing- if it wasn’t about him.

  
“Wah, I’m a human with a good face and I’m built, but I still can’t get a good fuck,” Anti mocked, getting some more peanut butter from the container.

  
“At least I have healthy eating hab-“ and Mark was pelted by the pillow. He gave Anti a deadpan look.

  
Anti simply shrugged, “Don’t bad mouth the peanut butter.”


End file.
